No friendship is an accident
by justmeandmyimagination738
Summary: Sam starts his first day of high school where he has to live up to the reputation of his brother Dean. Dean is one of the popular kids and had never shown interest in girls or whatsoever. His first day back at school he meets the new guy with very intense blue eyes. My first fanfic! Let me know if you want to read more! English is not my first language, so there could be mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – First day

_Sam_

'Definitely not Sam, you are not wearing that to your first day of school. I have a reputation to keep up with. I can't have a brother looking like some kind of douche. Here you can wear this', Dean said while handing Sam his beloved ACDC shirt. 'Don't mess it up or I'll kill you' he added. Sam looked at him with a little smile in his eyes. 'Thanks, Dean. I'll cook tonight, don't worry. I won't mention that you are my brother'. Deep down he wished he could just brag about it to every new friend he would make today. Dean was one of the most popular guys at school, yet still friendly to everyone. He never had a girlfriend or boyfriend for that matter. Sometime Sam wished Dean would open up a bit, he always acted like the tough guy towards his little brother. Sam had never seen Dean cry, angry he could get, but showing other emotions were off limits to Dean. Sam knew his brother loved him, but never heard him say that. Dean did everything for him, including picking fights and deciding what girls he should date, but that was just brotherly love. Sometimes he just wished Dean could show some of his emotions, it was not that he had an easy life.

'Earth to Sam! Are you that nervous to start high school, Sammy?' Sam looked at Dean, somehow he knew his brother asked him something, but he had no idea what. 'I'm sorry Dean, what did you say?' His brother looked at him; 'are you okay Sammy, you haven't heard a word I said did you?' You don't have to go to school, you know that right. We can wait another day if you are too nervous'. Sam saw the worry in Deans eyes. 'Sorry Dean, I was just thinking. I am fine, I am actually looking forward to start school! People will look at us no matter what, we are the two brothers without parents. They think we are crazy, but I am used to that by now.' Dean relaxed a bit and threw Sam's backpack and lunch towards him. 'Come on, I still have to pick up Benny and you are driving with me to school. Don't need to stay away from me, you are always more important than all those weird people at school. Let's go!

_Dean_

Dean got behind the wheel of the Impala. He looked at his little brother and smiled. Who would have thought, they would be able to stay together all these years. After dad left he had to fight to keep him and Sam together. Uncle Bobby got custody after some weeks and he allowed them to live on their own. He came checking in on them at least once a month. Sam would be okay, Dean thought. He is a friendly little nerd, he will make friends in no time and go to college in a few years. Dean hoped he would be able to pay college for his little brother, but he was planning on dropping out of school next year and starting his own garage. He wasn't good in a lot of things, but one thing he could do was repair cars. Just look at the Impala, when dad left it to him it looked like something that belonged at a car dump. Now it was the most beautiful car in the whole town and every friend he had was jealous of his car.

When they arrived at school he saw his friend waiting. He parked his car in his spot and jumped out. 'Come on Sam, I will bring you to the dean's office. After that you will be on your own!' He winked at Sam while he said it, he would never let he brother be alone, but he had to look tough towards his friends. 'I'll just bring my little brother away and I'll be back'. Dean saluted to his friends and to Benny he said 'Look after my Baby Ben, I don't trust them.' Laughing at his friends faces he turned around and walked away.

_Sam_

So, yes, Dean was kind of right. He was nervous, but so what Dean was with him. Everything would be okay. He followed Dean to the office and smiled about Dean's tough look. He was so different at school, like he was some kind of rock star that had the whole world following him. It would be hard to let Dean go at school, but Dean needed some time without worrying about Sam, so Sam decided he would not hang with Dean in between classes. He would make his own friends.

When the brothers arrived at the dean's office, Dean quickly guided Sam to the front of the line of students already standing there. 'Hello misses Harvelle, I came to drop of my brother, do you have his schedule' Dean said to the lady behind the counter. 'Hello Dean, hello Sam, yes I do have your schedule. You are in the same class as Jo, so she will help you to your locker and classes today.' Miss Harvelle handed same his papers and turned to the next student. Sam already knew Miss Harvelle, she looked after him and Dean when uncle Bobby couldn't or when Dean was working. Her daughter Jo was one of their friends and Sam was happy that he at least knew one person he was going to be in class with.

'Hey Jo, I'll leave Sam with you okay, I have to get back now.' Dean turned to Sam and added 'you will be fine, I see you after school, I'll wait for you in the parking lot.' Sam watched Dean walk away before he turned to Jo. 'I am so happy we are in the same class Jo, now I know at least know someone! Yes, Jo answered, me too. I am really looking forward to start high school together and make some friends! Let's go, we have our first class in ten minutes.

_Dean_

Dean rushed back to his friends, he only had 10 minutes left before classes would start. He wanted to see his friends, he hadn't seen them this summer. While they were celebrating summer and enjoying the holiday, he was working extra to safe up for Sammy. He ran around the corner right into someone. 'Son of a bitch, look where you're going man!' Dean yelled when his head hit the ground, the books of the guy falling on his stomach and legs. He looked up and looked into confused blue eyes. They just looked at him while he was trying to get up, his cheeks flushed red under the intense look of the boy. Dean grabbed the books laying around and put them into the hands of the boy. He still hadn't said a word, just looked at Dean. 'I guess I should say I am sorry, I was the one running. Sorry, here you have your books.' Dean waited for the answer of blue eyes, but he seemed like he wasn't going to say anything. 'Well, nice to meet you, Blue, I am Dean, see you around!' Dean had one last look at the guy and rushed back to his friends.

The rest of the day he just did what he normally did and sat in his classes without really understanding what it was all about. One thing he couldn't get out of his mind were those blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Blue got a name

_Sam_

'And then I met Charlie, she is just awesome. She wants to become a famous hacker and has amazing red hair. We had all lunch together and it was just the most amazing day I ever had at school' The brothers were driving home and Sam fell over his words as he tried to tell his brother everything about his first day of high school. When he looked over to his brother, he saw that Dean had a distant look in his eyes and hadn't heard a word Sam had said. And that was something, Sam had been talking the last hour on and on about this classmates and teachers. He smiled and added 'she also has golden teeth and tattoos on her face'. Dean looked at him, his eyebrows raised. 'I am sorry, you just said you have the coolest chick in your class and she is hanging out with you? That can't be right'. Sam laughed and between his laughs he told Dean about Charlie again and that she was not like that at all. 'But that is not the point right now, you met someone didn't you, you have that look in your eyes. I actually have never seen it before, but I have seen it in uncle Bobby's eyes every time he sees Miss Harvelle. So, who did you meet?'

Dean's cheeks turned bright red and Sam was laughing even harder. 'What, Dean said, I haven't met anyone. At least not anyone that will be interested in me and I don't have to tell you anything, so shut up!' Sam turned to Dean; 'So it's serious then? You actually saw someone you liked? That's something new. Normally you forget about them within 15 minutes.' Dean looked at Sam a little embarrassed 'Yeah, yeah, shut up; will you?' Sam shut his mouth, Dean might be joking, but there was a serious tone in his voice. He actually felt something for someone outside his family and Sam wasn't going to say anything about it. Dean deserved to find someone that would love him for who he was and not for who he pretended to be.

_Dean_

Damnit, why couldn't he get him out of his head? It's not like he's in love or anything, he was just intrigued by the boy with the lost look in the most blueish eyes he had ever seen. He didn't even talk, it was weird, but also totally in place. It was weirdly satisfying to touch his hand when Dean had handed the boy his books back. 'Hey, look, we've got new neighbours. I told you that house was sold!' Dean got distracted by the enthusiastic voice of his little brother. Dean looked at the house next to theirs while he parked the Impale in front. 'Well, let's hope they are a bit more friendly and a lot quieter than the last ones.' He glanced quickly back at Sam and told Sam to wait with the introduction and let them move in for a second. 'We will introduce ourselves later this week, now let's get something to eat, I have to work tonight and I want to at least have eaten something before I go.' The brothers walked inside and Dean went upstairs to change into his working cloths for the diner and Sam quickly threw dinner together.

When Dean came back late that night, he was surprised to see that Sam was still awake. He wasn't used to Sam waiting up for him. Specially after a day like today, Sam would be completely tired and be asleep by now. Without worrying too much, Dean walked into the house and yelled at Sam 'Sammy, you have to go to school tomorrow, you should be asleep by now! Since when do you stay awake for me? You are okay, aren't you?' Without waiting for an answer Dean walked to the fridge and got a beer and slowly walked back to the room Sam was sitting. 'Well, aren't you going to tell me why you are still awake? You can't have gotten much homework yet, so that can't be it.' Dean kept speaking, not noticing there were two pairs of eyes looking his way. 'I texted Benny that we won't pick him up tomorrow, that way I can at least sleep 10 minutes longer. He got a ride with Crowly, so make sure you are ready tomorrow, because we are going at the very last minute. I am tired, man! I will need a gallon of coffee, before I will be able to get up tomorrow morning. Well, if you're not speaking to me, don't know what I did wrong, but don't care right now. See you tomorrow, Sammy. Goodnight!'

'Wait, Dean… I was talking to our new neighbour. He is the same age as you, should probably be in one of your classes, have you met him already?' Dean turned around and just then noticed a boy sitting in de corner of the room. How could he have not seen him and just rambled on to Sam? He quickly walked towards the boy; 'Sorry, my name is Dean, I am Sam's brother. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here! When he offered his hand to the boy, the boy got up from his seat and took his hand. 'I know who you are, we've met today', a low and hoarse voice said. Somehow Dean managed to keep an hold on his beer and put a smile on his face. Those eyes… He just told himself he would never see them again and there they were, in his own living room. 'Oh hi, I am… sorry… again…'. Dean barely got the words out of his mouth. The blue eyes looked at him curiously. 'You already told me that. I don't think it is necessary to apologize every time we see each other! We are actually in the same classes, I saw you in English. My name is…'.

Before the boy could finish his sentence, Dean left the room and ran upstairs. He closed the door to his room and tried to slow his breathing. How could this happen to him, he had never felt this way and he had no idea how to act. Those blue eyes messed him up. He could just go downstairs and apologize and told the boy he got sick, but he couldn't move his feet. He would just have to pretend the boy did not exist and move along. He didn't have the time to get distracted, he had to make sure he Sam would go to college and maybe then he could start thinking about meeting someone and maybe even more…

His phone buzzed and when Dean looked at it he got 5 texts from Sam:

_Sammy: Dean, are you okay?_

_Sammy: What happened?_

_Sammy: Do you know him?_

_Sammy: Did something happen at work?_

_Sammy: Dean… answer me! _

**Dean: I'm fine. Didn't feel well. Going to bed**

**Dean: See u tomorrow**

_Sammy: It is about Castiel isn't it?_

**Dean: Who is Castiel?**

_Sammy: Our new neighbour… You just met him…_

Castiel… So blue got a name and even his name was intriguing. It sounded weird, but it suited him. Castiel… With that name on his lips and those blue eyes in his mind Dean fell asleep.


End file.
